


Christmas Must Be Something More

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Merry Pitchmas 2017, aca-child family au for those who didn't bothered to read the summary, aka christmas fluff, big time, hohoho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: For the 2017 Secret Santa Pitchmas Exchange! Or a variation of those words. Merry Pitchmas, Julia (@mostgirls), I'm your secret santa! ;)





	Christmas Must Be Something More

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. sorry?

Beca was never a gentle person.

 

Maybe because she didn’t exactly have the most gentle of parents, maybe because she never really cared about it after she knew what it meant.

 

The point is, she never knew she was capable of being gentle until she met Chloe.

 

Mind you, the brunette didn’t even know she acted softer and kinder around her best-friend-turned-girlfriend (or ‘all gooey and mushy’ as Jesse had so kindly dubbed it) until their friends started pointing out and making fun of her for it.

 

Beca’s first reaction was, obviously, to get mad and act all defensive but all it took was a touch or smile from Chloe and all the fight and spite would leave her body.

 

So maybe their friends sort of had a point.

 

 _Whatever_. It was just proof that she was an actual human being and not a sarcasm fueled hobbit like Aubrey first thought.

 

What she wasn’t ready for, however, was how much more softer and kinder a  _child_ would make her. And this time there was no denying it.

 

//

 

Beca wasn’t really one for Christmas but after four years with the Bellas and seven in a relationship with Chloe, living through several secret santas, requests for Christmas playlists and mashups, gingerbread cookies, Fat Amy’s famous eggnog recipes and all-out house and tree decorations, it kind of grew on her.

 

It was even something to look forward to as the end of the year approached.

 

After Emily was born, though, everything just sort of intensified and over the little girl’s four years of existence, their little family started developing their own Christmas traditions to add to the ones Beca was already so fond of. The brunette wouldn’t be caught dead admitting it, but she loved every single minute of it.

 

She loved the way Emily’s face lit up when she saw fairy lights illuminating the house, how the little girl would giggle at the jingly ornaments and her little tongue would poke out in a true Chloe fashion as she thought about the perfect placement for them on their tree. She especially loved her attempts to sing along to the Christmas songs Beca played throughout those activities.

 

This didn’t mean, however, that she loved being woken up at the ass crack of dawn on Christmas Day by an overly excited little girl.

 

//

 

There was a loud crashing noise downstairs followed up by a giggled ‘oops!’ that had Beca groaning before even opening her eyes.

 

“Becs,” she felt Chloe shaking up her dead weight, trying to pry her away from her precious sleeping time. “Our daughter’s awake.”

 

“Before sunrise she’s  _your_ daughter, Chlo,” Beca mumbled, trying to grab her wife’s warm body and snuggle some more before she went back to sleep.

 

“Becs, come on,” Chloe’s voice sounded amused and way too clear for someone pre-coffee at 5am. “You know she won’t go back to sleep now. Wanna wake up to a wrecked house?” Beca simply groaned again, still not opening her eyes. “Just distract her while I make coffee.”

 

“Okay, fine,” Beca grumbled, finally opening up her eyes. They've been doing this routine for a while now. “I'm up.”

 

“Good,” the room was lit up by their bedtime lamp enough for Beca to see her wife's soft smile. “Don't be long, babe,” Chloe gave her a sweet good morning kiss and made her way out of the bedroom.

 

“I won't,” Beca called out to her backside.

 

“And don't forget our matching pj’s!”

 

//

 

Beca couldn't hold onto her grumpy facade at being forced to wear a red and green candy cane onesie once she spotted her daughter sporting the same outfit and Chloe's blinding grin.

 

“Mama!” the little girl exclaimed. “Merry Christmas!” she had just recently conquered her ‘r’s and still make Beca’s chest inflate with pride whenever she heard it.

 

“Merry Christmas, munchkin!” the brunette exclaimed back, as chirpy as she could at this ungodly hour.

 

“Santa came!” Emily pointed out excitedly, looking at the tree in wonder.

 

“He did?” she feigned surprise, picking the little girl up for a snuggle. “Woah, look at all these presents!”

 

“Yeah!” Emily yelled right in Beca’s ear, making her wince at the volume. “Presents for Emily?”

 

“Why don’t you go check?” she put her daughter down and sat on the rug next to their tree, making herself comfortable because she was sure they wouldn’t be getting up for a while. “Bring them here so we can open them as soon as Mommy is done with breakfast.”

 

“MOMMY HURRY!” Emily shrieked as she ran towards the lit up Christmas tree.

 

“Emily, indoor voice!” Beca scolded, internally agreeing with her daughter’s request for Chloe to join them sooner rather than later.

 

With coffee. And, by the smell of it, cinnamon French toasts. Yum.

 

By the time Chloe came into the living room holding a big tray with coffee, hot chocolate, cinnamon French toasts and gingerbread cookies, Beca and Emily had made small piles of presents, separating which presents belonged to each one of them.

 

“Aren’t you guys adorable?” Chloe praised them, putting the tray next to her and sitting in front of her pile.

 

“Em did it,” Beca commented, smiling into her mug of coffee.

 

“Thank you Emily,” the redhead blew a raspberry on her daughter’s cheek before offering her some French toasts. “And what are those?” she gestured to the not so neat pile in front of her.

 

“Presents!” Emily chirped around her mouthful.

 

“Swallow first, speak later, kid,” Beca chided gently after swallowing her own bite of toast. “Wanna open them?” she smiled when Emily just nodded eagerly, her mouth still stuffed with cinnamon goodness.

 

“Yes, let’s do this!” Chloe exclaimed happily, going in to start opening one of her own pile.

 

Sometimes Beca wondered which one of her girls was the actual four year old.

 

//

 

Beca couldn't believe she had been sweet talked into this.

 

Honestly, it was one thing to agree to cutesy matching pyjamas and reindeer antlers that made Emily giggle madly whenever they jiggled. That was fine, Beca even posed for pictures with her girls, pictures she was sure would end up online later and wreck her reputation even further.

 

It was another thing  _entirely_ to agree to having her precious little girl strapped to tiny little  _death boots_ with blades on them!

 

“Emily, be careful!” Beca yelled for what was sure the thousandth time that morning after seeing the girl do a mad spin and fall flat on her butt.

 

“Okay, Mama!” Emily yelled back but took off on another race anyway.

 

Damn Jesse for introducing her daughter to Frozen and making her obsessed with winter and snow and skating on frozen lakes.

 

Damn Stacie even more for picking up on it and giving Emily a full Winter Anna outfit for Christmas paired up with a set of small matching purple skates, gloves and earmuffs.

 

The worst of all, though, was probably Chloe cooing at every single adorable thing and egging Emily to put them on, ruining any chance Beca had to say no to this whole nonsense.

 

She was always a sucker for puppy dog eyes paired up with cute matching outfits.

 

Watching as Emily lost her balance and fell once again, Beca was sure she'd blow an aneurysm before she was even forty.

 

As she rubbed the tension on her forehead, Chloe giggled next to her. “You know,” the redhead said teasingly. “If you would just let me go and be there with her, I think you'd be less stressed.”

 

Beca just glared at her. “Don't you start with me, Beale,” the brunette said grumpy, eyes casting down to her wife’s barely-there baby bump. “I'd be three times more worried.”

 

“Don't you mean four?” Chloe winked at her and Beca felt a huge smile threaten to split her face in two at the reminder they were having twins.

 

Before she could turn and go back to stressfully watching Emily, she felt something crash against her legs and looked down to see her daughter’s red cheeked face beaming up at her.

 

“Hey kid,” she turned her smile to the little brunette. “Tired?”

 

Emily just nodded and snuggled up against her mother’s thighs.

 

“Wanna go home and watch some movies?” Chloe suggested, already bending down to free Emily's feet from her skates.

 

“Yes!” she exclaimed excitedly.

 

Beca held in her groan. This was another thing she hasn't agreed to.

 

//

 

Much to Beca's delight, their Christmas movie session got delayed by preheating leftovers from the night before (thank you Mama Beale), baths and nap time (which Beca was most thankful for).

 

But there was no avoiding the inevitable.  And that's why she found herself sharing the loveseat with her wife while Emily stretched down on a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of them.

 

“Em, be careful with the chocolate, okay?” Chloe said from her snuggled position against Beca and the brunette watched as their daughter agreed absentmindedly, already distracted by the Grinch’s antics playing on the TV.

 

They were all back in their matching pj’s and Beca felt Chloe sigh contentedly next to her as she pulled her phone and started replying to the messages they got throughout the day.

 

She didn't get very far, though, distracted by Chloe watching her instead of the movie.

 

“What?” the brunette asked lowly as to not disturb Emily, eyeing her wife suspiciously. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Chloe whispered, a content smile on her face. “Everything’s good.”

 

Beca hummed in agreement, still a bit suspicious, but she shifted her eyes back to her phone anyway. Chloe, on the other hand, kept looking at her.

 

“Becs?” Beca stopped what she was doing (berating Jesse and Stacie via text for their presents for Emily) at her wife’s soft tone and looked back at her.

 

“What?”

 

“Thank you,” Chloe said with a soft smile, the one that always made Beca blush for no reason.

 

“For what, nerd?” she was never really good at this being mushy stuff, even with Chloe.

 

“For today,” the redhead awkwardly shrugged, since she they were still pretty close together, just face to face now. “For being an awesome wife and an ever better mom,” Beca couldn’t resist but leaning in and kissing Chloe firmly on the lips, trying to convey everything she sucked at saying out loud.

 

“No, Chlo,” Beca said earnestly. “Thank  _you_. Thank you for making me a better person and giving me the greatest family I could have asked for,” and if she was getting a little choked up now, well,  _screw it_. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Chloe said, the tears Beca was trying so desperately to keep it in flowing freely down her face. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Beca kissed her on the forehead and turned back to the TV absentmindedly stroking her wife’s thighs and she watched Emily reacted to the movie playing.

 

Beca was never a gentle person.

 

But there was nothing her wife, daughter and a little bit of Christmas spirit couldn’t get out of her.


End file.
